


How I Teach

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, High School, M/M, Smut, Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Eren has had enough of Levi’s games and decides to confront him.





	How I Teach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArrianaJaegerAckerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianaJaegerAckerman/gifts).



Eren stalks down the hallway with balled fists, gritting his teeth, “He’s not getting away with this!”

His group of students follows him to the other side of the building where Mr. Ackerman’s classroom is located. Whispering and texting their other friends that there’s _finally_ going to be a fight between the two teachers.

He marches to the right wing of the school and bursts into Levi’s class without as much as a knock. The anger radiating off of him is evident in the way he glares at Levi as he enters his empty classroom. “Levi-Fucking-Ackerman.”

Levi looks at Eren over his glasses, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he lets out a puff of air and nods, “Mister Jaeger.”

Too angry to be put off by Levi’s nonchalance, Eren steps forward and slams his fist on the raven’s desk. “I’ve had enough of your games. You knew that I assigned my students a big presentation and yet, you still dumped a shit ton of work on them.”

Levi chuckles lowly and pushes his glasses up, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head. “You got quite the temper, Eren, and those students you call _yours_ are also taking _my_ class. Their problem, not mine, and _actually_ not yours either.”

Baring his teeth, Eren growls as he comes face to face with Levi. “ _I’m_ their class teacher. Not you.”

“Quite territorial, huh?” Levi licks his lips and smirks smugly before he turns to give the students the middle finger. They just continue watching and recording the entire show-down, so he turns his attention back to Eren. Voice stern and gaze cold, “Well, tough shit.”

Eren’s nostrils flare wide as he takes in a deep breath. He runs his hand through his long, brown hair and flicks it up in a bun, taking his time to cool his anger down to a reasonable level. “I have had enough of your games.”

“You’ve mentioned as such,” Levi smirks and puts his legs on top of his desk, leaning back in his chair as his glasses fall back onto his nose. The frames are sharp, their black edges in perfect contrast with his pale, icy skin. “What are _you_ going to do about it.”

Eren purses his lips and darts out his tongue to lick at his bottom lip. “Instead of giving these students what they want. How about we talk this out… privately.”

Levi shoots a glance between Eren and the hopeful students, a grin curling on his lips. “How diplomatic of you, Mister Jaeger.”

“Someone has to take the higher road,” Eren retorts quickly, raising an eyebrow, a cocky smirk splayed on his face.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Levi adjusts his tie and gets up from his seat. Shooing the students away from the doorframe with a disinterested gaze. “Leave you little shits, see this as an early lunch break.”

The students groan and bicker as they’re pushed out of the classroom, but immediately shut their mouths once they see Levi’s eyes widen with anger. “Better luck next time.”

Eren impatiently taps his foot and rolls his eyes. This man is unbelievable. “I really don’t like how you talk to my students.”

Side-eyeing Eren, Levi lets out a painfully long sigh as he leans against the blackboard. “Get over it, Jaeger. This is how I teach.”

“By scaring the shit out of everyone?” Eren furrows his brows. He takes a few steps forward until he’s standing in front of the smaller man and lets his hand rest on his hip. “I know you have a thing for control but Jesus, get over yourself.”

Levi snorts at Eren’s comment, his eyes widening and breath hitching at the back of his throat as Eren’s warm fingertips caress his cheek.

“You’re not fooling anyone, _Levi_ .” Eren purrs, eyes blown wide with need. He trails his finger over the edges of Levi’s glasses, “I would take these off, but I want you to see _everything._ ”

Levi gulps and opens his mouth but no sound comes out, cheeks turning crimson, eyes quickly averting to the ground beneath them.

Chuckling lowly, Eren moves his attention to the junction between his boyfriend’s neck and collarbone, sucking on his sweet spot. He runs his hands over Levi’s sensitive sides and slides them under his dress shirt, trailing every dip and curve of his muscular torso before raking his nails over his abs. Leaving pink stripes all across his abdomen, exactly how he likes it.

Levi shudders and bites his lip, hard enough to almost break the skin, letting his head fall back against the blackboard. “ _Fuck._ ”

“We’ll get to that tonight.” Eren grins against his neck, appreciating how Levi’s skin heats up under his touch. He grazes his teeth over Levi’s jawline, appreciating the whine bubbling at the back of his boyfriend’s throat, “You’ve been anticipating this, haven’t you?”

Levi blinks a few times, voice hoarse, embarrassed by how utterly defeated he already sounds, “Don’t start this now, _Eren._ ”

“Why not?” Eren smirks and darts out his tongue to swipe across Levi’s lips. Fisting his tie in his hand before he bites down on his bottom lip, rolling the sensitive skin between his teeth, manhandling him with ease.

Levi yelps, eyes widening as Eren pushes him further against the blackboard and grinds their arousal together, Eren’s hot breath skimming over his face, sight starting to blur.

Eren lets out an amused puff of air once Levi admits his defeat, his tongue finally easing into Levi’s mouth. Lips hungrily colliding, teeth clashing, he lets go of Levi’s tie and moves his attention down south.

Sucking on Levi’s tongue, he fumbles with Levi’s belt and unzips his trousers. Palming his hardening cock through his boxers, Eren earns a moan as he slips his hand under the elastic band. Fingers trailing the neatly trimmed hairs above Levi’s cock before he frees it for its confinement.

Levi sucks in a sharp breath through gritted teeth when Eren starts lazily stroking his cock. Eyes screwed shut, black strands of hair sticking to his damp forehead, he heavily pants “ _Eren_ ,” before trying his hardest to gain his control. He loses it once Eren uses his thumb to roll the balls of his piercing.

Knowing there’s no real threat behind Levi’s tone, Eren plays with Levi’s dick piercing a bit and swipes his finger through the bead of precome. “Look at me.”

Levi peeks through his eyelashes, breath shuddering, brows furrowing.

Eren brings his index finger to his mouth, licking it clean with a skilled tongue, saltiness tickling his tastebuds,  “You taste _so_ good, Levi.”

“Fucking hell,” Levi groans, knees wobbling from the rush of heat that spreads through him at those words, “Stop that.”

“No,” Eren states flatly, almost like a reflex, and twists his wrist around the head of Levi’s cock, knowing full well it’ll be the final push to have Levi’s stoic exterior crumbling before his eyes. Smirking as finally Levi’s bitten back whimpers turn into heated moans, “Not when you sound like that.”

Before Levi has time to protest, Eren drops down to his knees. A cheeky grin curls on his lips before he plants a kiss on Levi’s hipbone, hand continuing to work up and down Levi’s shaft as he teases kisses across over his lower abdomen.

As Eren inches closer to his cock with each kiss and nip, Levi’s hand instinctively reaches forward to entangle his fingers into Eren’s messy bun, unable to keep his hips from bucking up.

“Patience, Levi,” Eren breathes against his skin. When he glances up, white heat flashes through his body, nerves alight at the sight of Levi: black strands of hair sticking in every direction, cheeks flushed pink, glasses resting on the tip of his nose, swollen lips that part with every shallow breath. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

“Have you missed me this badly?”

Levi sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, brows scrunched together as he holds onto that last strain of self-control in an attempt to keep up his appearance.

Eren _knows_ that look but doesn’t plan on giving up that easily. The want to make Levi fall apart under his touch dominates every train of thought. “Speak up, love. Have you missed me?”

Levi whimpers, legs shuddering, muscles flexing. His head falls back against the blackboard with a thud and he slams an arm over his eyes. This is too much, too much and not enough. The need to give in and the urge to take control, battling inside of him.

“Come on, Levi,” Eren coos, licking a hot stripe next to the base of Levi’s cock, appreciating how it twitches in response, “Just tell me.”

Biting his lip, Levi softly mewls. Letting out a long breath as he finally caves and nods his head. Relief washing over him as Eren wraps his wet lips around the underside of his cock and slowly moves them to the head.

“Good boy,” Eren murmurs under his breath. He teases the slit with the tip of his tongue before he wraps his lips around the head. Hallowing his cheeks, he gives it an experimental, harsh suck.

A combination of a hiss and a moan fall from Levi’s lips at the attention. The grip on Eren’s hair increases as Eren swirls his tongue around the head, teasing the balls of his piercing.

“ _F- fuck,_ ”

Eren chuckles, the vibrations of his muffled voice doing wonders to Levi’s cock, and releases Levi with a pop. Eren smirks before he takes Levi fully into his mouth, slick length sliding down his throat.

“ _Eren,”_ Levi pants. Fuck, Eren knows exactly how to make him lose it. “Come on, just-”

Lips firmly wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock, Eren tilts his head back and teases the underside with his tongue as he releases it from his mouth. Grinning from ear to ear, eyes dark, “Just, _what_?”

Levi bites his lip, hips bucking up in a search of the tiniest bit of release. “Don’t do _that_ ,”

“Do what?” Eren shifts his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow, eyes flickering with amusement.

Levi groans, abs flexing with every helpless buck of his hips, voice barely above a whisper, “Don’t be such a tease.”

“Fine,” Eren says, wasting no time to taking him back into his mouth. Slurping and lapping around his length, leaving Levi breathless within seconds. If Levi doesn’t want to be teased, Eren makes it his goal to have Levi falling apart in minutes.

Determined, he bobs his head up and down Levi’s shaft, tongue sliding over the underside of his cock before sucking on the head. He teases the slit and licks at the balls of the piercing. Precome spilling out of Levi’s cock with every flick of Eren’s tongue, Eren reduces Levi to a whining, blushing mess.

Sensing his release coiling in the pit of his stomach, Levi gives Eren a courtesy tap with shaking fingers.

Knowing that Levi is close, Eren increases his pace. Taking as much of Levi as he possibly can in his mouth while using his free hand to fondle his balls.

After a few stammering breaths, all air leaves Levi’s body, and he goes rigid as ecstasy washes over him. Balls tightening, his release splashing down Eren’s throat. Eren continues to suck on Levi’s cock until Levi shudders from oversensitivity.

Levi hisses,  “Greedy little shit.”

Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Eren puts Levi’s cock back into his trousers and stands back up on his feet. Straightening his clothes before pecking Levi’s cheek, he takes his time to admire Levi. He can tell he is regaining his composure, but a pink hue still colors his cheeks.

“You’re cute,”

“Shut it,” Levi warns as he tries to straighten his tie, unable to keep a soft smile from curling on his lips. Damned brat.

Eren rolls his eyes and pushes Levi’s hands away so he can fix it. Smiling fondly, “I can say my boyfriend is cute whenever I want.”

Levi lets him, not caring to retort, and attentively watches how Eren fixes it so easily with skilled fingers.

He takes his phone out of his pocket, checking the time, “We have about… twenty minutes left before the break starts.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow at him, “Please don’t tell me you want to go again.”

Eren snorts and shakes his head, “No, I wanted to grab lunch and eat it here with you, but I like the way you’re thinking.”

Scrunching up his nose, Levi quickly clears his throat. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Eren says with a wink, holding the door open for his prissy colleague. “Come on _Mister Ackerman_. I’m hungry.”

* * *

_[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/) _  
_[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy and leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it!
> 
> And again, thank you Arriana for commissioning me. I had loads of fun writing this one!


End file.
